Survivor Rules
Here are the Rules for RL10's Survivor Series. These are important rules in order to have a fair and exciting Survivor series. Challenges: Teams: - There will be a mix of live and non-live challenges. - In the circumstances that a contestant quits, there will be no challenge until the next day. - In the case nobody shows up for the challenge, the challenge will be moved to the next day. - If nobody shows up from one tribe shows up, the other tribe will automatically win immunity. - Challenge times will be posted in the forum. Individual: - There will be a mix of live and non-live challenges. - If only one person shows up for the challenge, they will win immunity. - If nobody shows up, the challenge will be moved to the next day. - Challenge times will be posted in the forum. Confessional: - It would be great if you can send me confessional, but it is not mandatory. - Sending confessionals will help the series and help your chances of returning in a future season Elimination: - There are many ways of being eliminated. - The most likely way of being eliminated is being voted out. - There may also be a contestant who will quit the game. If you want to quit the game, you must mail me letting me know you want to quit. - There will also be some contestants who may be medically evacuated. If you don't vote in 3 tribal councils you will be med-evacted from the game. Tribal Council: - Tribal council will take place the day after the immunity challenge. - You must send me your vote by 7 P.M. EST or you will be given a self-vote. - I will ask each of you one question at tribal, please try and answer them as they are an important aspect of tribal council. Hidden Immunity Idol: - There will be a hidden immunity idol at each tribe's camp. - You will have to be the first to guess the correct Survivor castaway in order to get the hidden immunity idol. - Idols can be used anyway you want and the last time an idol can be played is at the final 5. - If an idol has been played, the idol will be rehidden and there will be a new Survivor castaway that you need to guess. - The idol will also be rehidden if someone is voted out with the idol. Note: - There will be no tolerance for any use of inappropriate language. You will be pulled from the game if I see use of inappropriate language. - Plus, if you are voted out, you will not be allowed to help anyone who is still in the game. You will not be allowed to talk in the game until the reunion show, unless your in the jury, you will not be allowed to talk until the final tribal council. - As the jury, you make talk to one another to gain information about people who are still in the game, but only between jury members. - I will send reminders to all of the castaways throughout the season.